User talk:ConTraZ VII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Counter Strike Online Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) About the weapons,characters and maps May u help to make the templates and add the weapon photos,plz!CaptainPrice1337 15:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) CSO Hi! It's me again, CS Specialist, so, you got the admin rights yet? if you did, good luck. If not, check at the forum, again, and visit it from time to time So good luck! :D CS Specialist 10:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hi,thank you for editing the templates.Now I can edit the weapons and characters in the game.But I also need your help for the gallery of weapons. CaptainPrice1337 13:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) About adminship I looked over the forum, there's still no answer, it's been over a few days now, according to the forum, 2-3 days for response, I'll do the negotiations once again if another week is met with no answer. I can help with that. CS Specialist 11:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tactical Operations Center CS Specialist Admin Rights approved I saw the forum, the staff gave you full rights to that wiki, glad to say, Congratulations!!!! now, as admin, you'll need to take full responsibility for it, and if needing more admin help, ask me, I'm also admin of the SOCOM Wiki, and now, creator and admin of Sven Co-Opedia. CS Specialist 10:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well. I was chastising Price since he's clearly the last editor before I edited it. You're out of the picture. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 17:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I have the NAR extractor for ages ago. Planning to use it to complete my new wiki once I have done enough for the templates. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you feel like visiting, come around. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 03:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Customize I'm thinking, about the wordmark graphic, if you want to change it, ask me now, cause I made one already. Using the CS Source font. :) CS Specialist 08:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center All using COREL Photo-Paint Just say yes or no, if not, tell me. But you'll have to configure the rest, dunno what's the foreground color. CS Specialist 09:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I like the new one you made, but it didn't match the foreground color. bur white's good. CS Specialist 00:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Sure. White color logo coming up. CS Specialist 08:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Either one of these right now.:D, Just contact me in case. if you want the CS font, just ask CS Specialist 09:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If it doesn't work again, we'll have to use white or black as the foreground color and use a graphic in the background. As an advice, cause it's hard what gray it is used, coz i just use Corel Photo-Paint pro. CS Specialist 09:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Theme design May i make a suggestion? about the current theme we're using, it's just that gray doesn't work out, and it's hard to match the color of the wordmark, we'll need to make an election on the wiki, all editors present, to agree to change the theme colors. I need a positive response, thanks! :) CS Specialist 02:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center Then if there's none, you'll have to decide to change the theme, but i suggest yes, it's hard matching, unless it's black or white. CS Specialist 09:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Template making Can you help me make a gunbox template??? i need to make it for my wiki, Sven Co-opedia.i'll be looking forward to hear :) CS Specialist 00:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I need it a modified version of your template, if you can, teach me how to, coz i don't know how to make one gunbox template for Sven Co-Opedia, my plans were to advance with the new template (using Infoboxes for that). CS Specialist 09:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But can i copy it so i can edit it for my wiki use? Okay, the read more, i dunno how it came there, maybe it has to have more pages in one category.CS Specialist 09:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, automatically, i enter my wiki, with both the achievements and others, but if you can, find User: Default, it is a wiki editor for the whole wiki, i guess.CS Specialist 10:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) And if you can't, i'll contact the Wikia staff, ask for pointers on how to bring it back. CS Specialist 10:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) re:hi Nothing.Just busying for the modern warfare 2 page in Chinese wikipedia.If I have enough time,I will help. FYI CQB = Close Quarter Combat --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) character template may u help for the template of the factions class,plz? CaptainPrice1337 15:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hrm. The buyicon images I got from the nar files had smudges that's hard to clean around them. How on earth do you get them all spiffy looking? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I have admin? I have a pretty good experience in CSO and own several versions and several accounts with CBOX weaponry so I can help out with events and stuff. CSDB Stuff happened. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 20:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) "Poor you", huh. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 18:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) K1A Miss I've thought the K1A page wasn't been made, so please delete the ones I've made. How do you add a photo on the 'Template:Infobox character'? Noob here, I need help about how to add a photo in the: 'Template:Infobox character'. Can you please help me! Partnership After discussing the possibility of an affiliation with the Counter-Strike Wiki, StrikerBack and I have decided we are able to maintain a partnership in the near future. Certain standards must be met regarding professionalism and consistency, along with the exclusion of connections with the Counter-Strike Database. If willing to associate the two wikis, feel free to leave me a message. As of now, I will begin actively contributing on this wiki, the Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Saytun 05:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : As previously mentioned, we want the CSO Wiki to show professionalism and consistency. Counter-Strike Online is ever evolving so it is nearly impossible to stay on track. Several pages use weak sentence structure and poor spelling. I am willing to help as much as necessary. Does this wiki cover Counter-Strike Neo? Saytun 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, haven't been on here in a while. I do have some knowlidge of cso filesystem and I BELIEVE it is a modified goldsrc engine. That's why HLMV can't render the models properly so they have to be converted and recompiled as v10 models. Can you make an easy way to get the picture of the sets? I made a page call 'Set', but I'm having problems getting the pictures of the sets (too long to find even one). I was wondering if you could help me make an easier way to get them. Leave a message for me if you know a way. Thanks! Section pictures How did you extract the pictures without the black artifacts? And why the hell your extracted set pictures looked so washed out? 11:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/6QBv7.png From left to right, the original, yours, and what I see on the screen myself directly after extraction. 04:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice try. I still get the artifacts when I extracted with the NARTools. 14:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 09:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) IM SO SORRY! I messed up the Home page by putting a video trailer there, i thought it would be nice to have a video trailer there for players to watch but once I put it in, Its sort of Messed up, Can you fix my problem? ForceOfJapan Thanks! I thought I messed up the CSO Wiki, i'm no wiki whizz so i don't know any scripting, so i can be a little bit of pain of the wiki butthole, but thanks anyhow! I'm only here for the tactics Getting More People Here: I was just thinking on how, to expand this wiki and get more people to come here. And adding more stuff to this wiki. Got any good ideas? Leave me a message! SuperNova2 Zombie Pictures: Stalker-Type, Etc Home-made. Just save the image, open with and press edit picture. Then go to color and keep changing the color till you like it. I'll try, but it might take a while. (don't get to play too often and different types of zombie comes at me. Sorry about that). Thanks. Sorry about the chat, had to do something. SuperNova2 Wiki so far so good! Wiki homepage lookin good! If i hadnt messed up the homepage it would have been as boring as last week ago! Wiki should be repainted by Content team, mabye add some pizazz to it! Only admin can do it, but ithink it would spice up the wiki more. Shud do votes on this or not? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests ForceOfJapan 15:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Pizza wit Chez and a bit Pineapple slices~ HAHA, Pizazz not pizza LOL! Is it possible to have a GIF as background, because if can, I would like the trailer of Counter Strike to be the background (only for wiki homepage). Should change color to I don't know, White maybe? then change Counter Strike Wiki logo to Black, suits the wiki, plus Black or Grey words won't stand out of Grey Background. Oh, and also can add Question page, so players can just ask something about Counter Strike and we just answer their questions, Like a Questions and Answer page, thats it! ForceOfJapan 06:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) All can answer, sort of like Yahoo Answers you know what i mean, like for people who needs help. ForceOfJapan 07:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Helping With The Front Page: Having trouble editing the front page. Everytime I go and try to edit it, it gives me some random things. I got a few video to add: (Sorry about the language couldn't find any English) Zombie Mode 3 Trailer: Here Human Scenario Trailer: Here Zombie Mode 1 Trailer: Here And Thanks For Answering My Question SuperNova2 Do you think, this wiki should a wallpaper page? And what happened to CaptainPrice1337? Request for help Hi ConTraZ VII. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you've seen a main page that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've created and uploaded round images using the images you provided. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::To use a custom background image, just go to and click Customize. Then click on the box under "graphic", which will open a window prompting you to upload an image. The image's filesize must be under 100 KB. More info can be found on the help page. If you want help designing a background image, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing a new background image on the wiki, so I checked the history of the theme designer and saw that nothing has been done since 12 days ago. Did you just want me to look at one or two images that you're thinking about using? If so, please link me to them, and I'll be glad to give you my feedback if you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skull-7 It's heavier than the M249,also it does low rate of fire and not suitable for anti-personnel.This weapon is not usually appear in original matches. CaptainPrice1337 02:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skull-7_2 Well,I've got this weapon long time ago.I think its very effect for engaging zombies in Zombie modes and Zombie Scenario mode.It really does higher damage than the M249,but I guess...It's quite heavier and has lower rate of fire than the original weapon. CaptainPrice1337 09:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rex round image Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC)